1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image recording apparatus of the inkjet type for recording images by discharging ink from inkjet nozzles onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a common image recording apparatus of the inkjet type, images are recorded by reciprocating a recording head having inkjet nozzles relative to a recording medium such as printing paper placed on a table. However, in the image recording apparatus having such construction, a long time is taken to record images on one recording medium. It is therefore impossible to carry out high-speed voluminous printing like printing with a common printing machine.
Under the circumstances, image recording apparatus have been proposed, which record images on a recording medium transported using a transport device such as rollers or belts, by discharging ink onto the recording medium in movement from numerous inkjet nozzles arranged in a direction crossing a moving direction of the recording medium (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications H2-80269, H2-187355, H4-219264, No. 2005-131929 and No. 2004-314605).
When a mode of transporting a recording medium using a transport device such as rollers or belts is employed, it is difficult to have the recording medium correctly held by the transport device. Therefore, when such a mode is employed, it is impossible to carry out highly precise printing.
It is conceivable to carry out highly precise printing by moving a table with a recording medium attached thereto along a circulating track, for example, and recording images on the recording medium on this table. However, in order to employ such construction, a sheet-like recording medium must be placed correctly on the surface of the table moving in one direction. It is also necessary to discharge the sheet-like recording medium from the table surface moving in one direction, and transporting the recording medium to a stocker section.